Something About Us
by JimmyPage'sShoelace
Summary: There is just something about the way they spend their days anymore. Bakushipping RyouXBakuraXAkefia Rated for language. Oneshot


I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters.  
This was inspired by my friend Zach encouraging me to post something I wrote.

* * *

The loud music blared through the house. Iron Maiden was something that was often heard at this household, but Ryou often got angry and got back at them by playing those silly pop songs he liked.

Akefia groaned. "Kura turn it down."

Bakura turned around to stare at him. He was sitting at Ryou's desk messing with the computer that Ryou sometimes let him use. Bakura didn't know how to use it, but he sure enjoyed the beeping sounds it made.

"Why the fuck would I do that?" He slammed the keyboard for effect.

"Kura... Please, I don't want Ry mad at us. I was looking forward to tonight." Akefia sighed.

Bakura seemed to think this one over. Ryou and Akefia begging for more tonight or loud Iron Maiden? The image of Ryou laying on the bed, his hair a mess all over, moaning in pleasure. Bakura made his decision. He turned the cd player off. Out of all the modern things Bakura had access to, he seemed to like the cd player the best. His hatred for the kitchen appliances was something else.

Akefia turned his attention back to the floor. He was sitting on the bed that Ryou, Bakura and himself shared. Something about the look on his face made Bakura believe that something was wrong.

Bakura stood and walked to his taller lover. He pushed him onto his back on the bed and climbed on top of him. Using one of his hands to hold himself up, he brought the other one up to trace the double crossed T scar on Akefia's face.

"What's wrong, love?"

Akefia frowned. What was wrong? First of all, what was wrong with Bakura? Acting all soft, comforting and concerned was Ryou's thing.

"We've become pussies." Akefia deadpanned.

Bakura froze he realized just how true that statement was. He tried his best not to become anything like Ryou. The more he thought of violence, the more his will to be violent disappeared. He, of course, still had a filthy mouth and made a mess of himself while eating, but he didn't go around stealing any longer. At least not around Ryou. First it had started off as 'no more hurting Ryou' and now it had progressed into 'don't do anything Ryou wouldn't be proud of'. Hell, he had even helped an old lady across the street the other day, just to delight Ryou.

"Oh Ra, you're right." Bakura sighed. He nuzzled his face into Akefia's neck deeply breathing in the scent of his past self.

There was the sound of an electronic camera shutter and a soft boyish giggle from the doorway.

Bakura lifted himself up and turned to look at Ryou.

Ryou was standing in the doorway, holding his camera. His long white hair was pulled up today and he looked absolutely stunning. He giggled again.

Bakura and Akefia wore matching scowls.

"Oh you guys, you look so cute cuddling together." Ryou giggled again. "Don't give me that look." he pouted.

He crossed the room and slipped into bed with the two of them. Setting the camera on the desk. The three of them shifted around to make room for each other. Ryou laid in the middle of the bed on his back, staring up at the ceiling, a bright smile plastered on his face. Bakura an Akefia on either side of him.

"What's got you in such a giddy mood?" Bakura asked.

"Oh nothing... Just my two lovers cuddling in bed with me.." He paused, "It's quite cute."

Two scowling faces looked down at him.

"Don't be angry with me." Ryou's voice shook slightly. He was well aware of what his two lovers were capable of when they were angry.

"Ryou..." Bakura had a look on his face like he just wanted to cuddle something.

"Sweet one, we would never hurt you." Akefia's face showed his guilt of frightening his little lover.

Bakura nodded in agreement. "How could we hurt the one who has already hurt so much just to bring us here?"

"The gods did not grant us a second chance just so we could mess it all up." Akefia joined in.

Ryou had frowned slightly at the curse, but now he just felt silly. He should have known better than to think that they would hurt him. Bakura would never hurt him again. Akefia had vowed to never harm him. He was safe with these two. He smiled softly and kissed them both gently on the lips. Then he snuggled down into their warm embraces.

"Do we have to wait until tonight?" Bakura whined.

"I suppose not.." Two squeals of joy met Ryou's response.


End file.
